A Mermaid's Woe
by WoLfePaWs
Summary: Rate PG to be safe Tomoyo was devastated when she found out she like Eriol, what happen if she turns into a mermaid?Full summary inside...
1. Tomoyo's Change and Sakura's worry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she like the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transform all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she had also known that there is already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turn into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold- hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Tomoyo's change and Sakura's worry  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"It's been hard on you, Sakura-chan," A new but somehow familiar voice said from where the entrance of the room was. One of the heavy mahogany double-doors open to reveal...  
  
"Mizuki-sensei?!"  
  
Mizuki Kaho just stood there smiling at Sakura, who had called out her name.  
  
Eriol calmly stood up from his plush, red armchair and led Kaho over to sit on it. She put her hand in his and spoke, looking up into his navy-blue orbs.  
  
"It's been hard on you too, Eriol!"  
  
Eriol leaned over slightly and smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaho- san"  
  
A girl with waves of raven-black hair cascading down her back had noticed the little exchange between the sorcerer with hair the colour of the night sky and her former relief math teacher with strawberry-blond hair that hung around her shoulders like a silky curtain of waterfalls. Strangely, though she wore a look of gentle smile, her heart was giving a slight painful wrench when she saw this...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Eriol-kun, I...miss you...so much..." Someone whispered forlornly as she gazed out of her bedroom window, not really seeing the scenery outside. It's been close to five years since he had departed and each passing day had turned her into some kind of a lifeless doll who had only put on a smiling mask to prevent her friends from worrying about her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kaho came out of the mansion carrying three small packets but halfway to meeting them, one of the packets slipped out of her embrace and Sakura hastily went over to help her.  
  
"Eriol-kun always have on the most gentle expression when you looked at Mizuki-sensei," A sweet, melodious voice interrupted Eriol's attention. He switched his focus onto Tomoyo, who currently have a slight smile gracing her soft, luscious lips. Eriol just replied back with a knowing smile and nothing more.  
  
Even though Tomoyo had on a teasing smile, deep inside, her heart wrenched with dawning realisation that she had taken a liking to the sorcerer with a refine and calm demeanour. It was impossible that he would reciprocate her feelings for her perceptive observations had told her that the teacher and student were sharing a much more affectionate relationship than anyone would know.  
  
She kept her expression carefully blank, saved for a polite smile that she perpetually wore, when both Eriol and Kaho said that they will write back regularly to them.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A knock on Tomoyo's bedroom door had break her out of a trance that she willed herself to fall into.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama? Your friends had come to visit you," A muffle voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
Tomoyo turn to stare at the door. "I'll will be out in a minute, Kaede-san, thank you for informing me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan has been acting really strange lately. I'm worried for her," A brunette with bright, emerald eyes confided to her companion next to her.  
  
"It took you long enough, Sakura. She's been weird ever since I came back from Hong Kong. I was pretty much shock and thought she wasn't Daidouji when I first walked into the classroom that day," a boy with chestnut hair, which is forever in that untamed position where it keeps falling into his same coloured eyes no matter much he had combed his hair back with his fingers, murmured broodingly.  
  
"Somehow, I have a feeling it had something to do with a certain ancestor of mine," he sighed yet again as an image of a smirking Eriol popped into his trail of thoughts.  
  
It seems to take a few centuries before Tomoyo make her way to the living room. Though her expression had showed no emotions whatsoever, both her friends had known that she was closing herself off and they both could practically see the invisible barrier that Tomoyo had put around herself, separating her away from her friends. The maid that had previously gone up to Tomoyo's room to inform her of her friends' arrival came carrying a tray with three teacups and a pot of tea. After serving the guests and her young mistress, she left to continue with her daily chores.  
  
"What brings both of you here, Sakura-chan, Li-kun?" Tomoyo spoke in a monotonous voice. Both her friends could just detect a touch of melancholy in her voice, though it was very faint.  
  
"We are having a picnic tomorrow afternoon, Tomoyo-chan. And we haven't spent time together for a long time and you haven't step out of your house for a long time as well, besides going to school, so I really wish you can come," Sakura faltered with a pleading look in her eyes when she noticed a hint of hesitation in her best friend's expression.  
  
"If you say so, Sakura-chan... Who will be there?" A small smile tugged at the corners of Tomoyo's lips and she let herself to be mollified to please her worried friends. Tomoyo seldom smiled nowadays, which is why Syaoran thought that the willowy girl, who had sat where Tomoyo had sat in the classroom and who always had a cheerful, demure smile on her face, was not Tomoyo but some other replica that looked like her.  
  
"Oh, the usual, Kero-chan and Yue-san would be there...Onii-chan would probably be there but I'm not very sure since he has to work tomorrow..." Sakura's voice had faded out in Tomoyo's head as her mind wandered off again, not really concentrating on what she is saying. If her friends had noticed her eyes went unfocused with the trance-like look that had taken over, they had chosen not to comment on it. Both the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf just exchange worried glance in each other's direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfePaws: Hello minna-san, I know, I'm not really suppose to start on a new story when I haven't finish writing on my current story - 'Love Only You' , but you can't blame me for this new idea just popped into my head a few days ago and I got the inspiration from a certain TV series called 'Charmed'...^_^U...anyway, what do you guys think?...I'll really appreciate if you would review... 


	2. Saved By A Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she like the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transform all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she had also known that there is already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turn into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold- hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Save by a Fish  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she took a tiny bite into the corners of the sandwich that Sakura and her father had made. She had actually intend to not go to the picnic and called her best friend to tell her that she was taken ill, but Sakura seem to know her well enough and had send her an escort to make sure she made it to the beach for the picnic on time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was just sitting on the window sit in her room and quietly reading a book, or rather, staring blankly and flipping listlessly through the book when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama? There's someone waiting for you in the living room. He say he is here to bring you to the beach," A muffled voice came through from the other side of the room. Tomoyo stiffened.  
  
'What? I didn't know they would go to such extent to make sure I'm present at the picnic...'  
  
Aloud, she spoke, "I'll be down in a minute..."  
  
Right after she finished saying this, she went to her walk-in wardrobe and picked a random dress and went over to the vanity brush her hair, which was currently slightly tangled up.  
  
When she went down to the living room, Yukito and Touya were sitting on one of the couch and patiently waiting for her while sipping the tea that one of the maids had served. Those two were practically inseparable and Tomoyo had already known that the two of them probably share something more than just friendship.  
  
"Sorry to keep the two of you waiting, Touya-san, Yukito-san," She politely addressed her two guests, promptly slipping her smiling mask back on.  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan, Kaijuu was worried that you would not be able to make it so she sent the two of us here. It should be us to apologise for bothering you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So here she was, at the beach, taking in the salty-scented sea breeze while listening to the rhythmic motion of the waves crashing onto the shore. Currently, though she was sitting together with her friends, something about her had separate her from her group as she stared, enthralled by the vast oceans in front of her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is there something wrong?" A sweet, gentle probing voice had intruded on her thoughts. Tomoyo gave Sakura a smile, a genuine smile for the first time before turning back to the oceans.  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan, the oceans are beautiful and enchanting, isn't it?" She asked, raising one of her arms to point towards the sea. Without waiting for Sakura to reply, she frowned suddenly and exclaimed.  
  
"Wait...I saw something out in the sea!" Indeed, there was someone, or something, out in the depths of the oceans, flailing its arms frantically.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, someone is drowning!"  
  
Tomoyo immediately stood up and leaving her sandals behind, she ran towards the wet, sandy shore, where the cooling waves tickled her feet.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, wait up!" Sakura gasped as Tomoyo muttered something like, "I have to save the person."  
  
With that, she jumped into the sea and swim towards the flailing arms.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, we better be on a lookout, Tomoyo-chan can't swim beyond ten feet...[is it ten feet?]," Sakura murmured worriedly as she saw her friend jumped into the oceans.  
  
Syaoran, instead, sweat dropped as he stared at his girlfriend, an incredulous look on his face as he almost shouted, "What?! Is she trying to kill herself? She should have let anyone of us save that pair of arms which belong to whoever is drowning right now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo had barely managed to keep her buoyancy in the water as she fought to keep swimming towards the flailing arms, which had already sunk deep and disappeared into the endless blue sea. She glanced back slightly to find that she had swam much further than she had intended and she wished that Sakura would know that she would not be able to hold on for long...  
  
"Sakura-chan, tasukete!..." She managed to choke out weakly before sinking into the waters herself, bubbles rushing out from both her mouth and nose as it rushes in to cut off her air supply. She just caught a glimpse of something silvery, in which the shape resemble that of a fish tail, and of arms embracing her as darkness swallowed her senses...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kami-sama! Daidouji's gone! I can't sense her aura anymore...Sakura-chan..." Syaoran cursed slightly to himself in Cantonese so that the others who were with him at the picnic wouldn't know. Sakura had a look on her face, which somehow say, 'Oh no, this can't be happening!!...'  
  
"Kuso, gaki, don't frighten Kaijuu. She is already shaken as it is," Touya snapped.  
  
"I am no monster, Onii-chan. We should stop wasting our time standing here unless we want to lose Tomoyo-chan to the oceans," Sakura cried indignantly at her older brother before looking back out to the sea, where Tomoyo was.  
  
After making sure that no one was around to witness Sakura summoning her star staff, she invoked her magic and call upon one of the cards.  
  
"Float, release and dispel!" After which Sakura was encased in invisible barrier. She had insisted that she go alone to look for Tomoyo and ran straight into the waters, where it parts slightly when the barrier touches it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo coughed a few times before her eyes opened to new surroundings, an a very strange one at that. She was in a cave-like place, but surprisingly, it was very spacious and not at all dim. Well, it's dim but Tomoyo could see well enough so it isn't that dim.  
  
'Where am I? This place looks like some kind of a Lagoon...In fact, it look like someone has been living in here...'  
  
"Oh, you are awake. I'm so sorry that I have got you into so much trouble. You see, we were playing truth or dare and I was sent up to the surface to pretend that I'm a victim of the sea to see if anyone would have the heart to save me," A new voice spoke. It has a child-like quality, with a gentle sweetness to it. Tomoyo looked, confused at the voice that had came out of nowhere and she realise that there were some occupants in this cave-like lagoon.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" Tomoyo inquired politely. The voice, had belong to this certain girl with long wavy light-brown hair flowing past her shoulders had came into view, wearing what looked like shell-like things strung together to cover her breasts and a piece of tattered and wet, sea-green cloth around her hips, showing off her toned body and bare legs perfectly. She also had a pale complexion, but not of an unhealthy pale, that remind Tomoyo of water nymphs sitting on the rocks in the middle of nowhere in ancient times.  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and apologetically at her, "I'm Chiharu. But I cannot tell you where you are because you are quite far away from the shore and I cannot bring you back to the shore because there just have too many humans around."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes probably were the size of two full moon when the girl mention her kind not as 'people' but as 'humans' but being the calm and collected girl that she was, she recovered quickly.  
  
"So you say you were playing true or dare with your friends? Where are they?" Once again, Tomoyo hoped the girl called Chiharu would not think she is a busybody or something. Chiharu just nodded, seemingly to have read her mind.  
  
"It's okay to ask. My friends have went off in search of food that would have suit your taste. I'm quite rueful to have to tell you that you have to stay here for now."  
  
"What? No I can't stay here...Sakura-chan and the others would be very worried for me and I don't want to cause my friends any worry," Tomoyo protested lightly as she got up from the wooden, damp table that she realised that she was lying on and was standing up to inquire the exit but instead had collapsed onto the slightly slimy, stoned ground with a wet 'plop'.  
  
After regaining her mind, she rolled over onto her back and managed to sit up slightly with the support of both her elbows, she was about to frown at her legs and silently admonishing herself when her eyes widen in surprise and shock.  
  
"Kami-sama! What happened to my legs?!" Tomoyo whispered, a huge sweat drop was seen on her forehead as Chiharu giggled. No doubt Tomoyo was still wearing her cornflower blue dress that reached past her knees over a beige-yellow plain cotton shirt, but Tomoyo saw a silvery, blue-green fishtail where her legs should have been, peeking out from under her dress. Her already fair face had possibly turn paler, a shocking contrast between her complexion and her raven hair, as she looked up at Chiharu.  
  
"What did you do to my legs?..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfePaws: Well, what do you think? Very sorry if this came late...I am currently putting most of my attention on my 1st fanfic-'Love Only You'... so for those of you who is about to kill me for making you wait [if there is any]..Gomen ne...anyway, go and read 'Love Only You' if you fancy and review please...Thank you 


	3. Going Ashore

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she like the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transform all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she had also known that there is already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turn into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold- hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Going Ashore  
  
"You have turn into a mermaid," Chiharu stated simply, but matter- of-factly. Tomoyo just looked helplessly at her with a look on her face that says, "explain please". Chiharu sighed.  
  
"Look, it's hard to explain to you what is going on, but I assure you that we are not bad people and we are not going to hurt you because you have become one of our kind."  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth, seemingly to want to say something but doesn't know how to put it so she closed it again before repeating that gesture for a few times, like a fish out of the water.  
  
"Well, that's a really good explanation you have there," Tomoyo replied finally in a dry voice.  
  
"Okay, here's the good news for you. You can come with us to the human world tomorrow. We're going there for a vacation and you used to be human so you maybe you can show us around?" Chiharu asked, waiting for a reaction from the slightly depressed mermaid.  
  
"Vacation? Why are you going there? Okay, forget I ask, but I'll be happy to show you around and maybe I can make you people some costumes to wear," Tomoyo smiled as her eyes lit up mischievously. You could practically see a huge sweat-drop on Chiharu's forehead as she looked nervously at Tomoyo's three hundred and sixty-five degrees change in mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clothes?" "Yes, we have them...check."  
  
"How about a portable whiteboard and a marker?" Tomoyo stared at Chiharu curiously. Chiharu glanced back briefly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do we need a portable whiteboard and a marker?"  
  
"Well...that's because we cannot talk when we are going onto dry surface," Chiharu replied, in as light a voice as she could muster, trying to ignore Tomoyo's incredulous look.  
  
"Okay, look. I'll explain why we cannot talk when we go on land. We are mermaids, yes? But, there's one tiny little bit of information that I have forgotten to tell you yesterday. We have Siren's blood in us as well, so unless you want a whole bunch of men to shower their affections onto you the moment you open your mouth, then it's pretty much safer to just pretend that we are verbally impaired, alright?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Alright, I will try...Although, wouldn't it be easier if we just communicate in sign language?"  
  
"Not all of us are well-versed in the silent language as well as you are, Tomoyo-chan, and I'm not very good at it as well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I came as soon as you call, Sakura-san. What has happened? You said you would tell me after I get here," A gentle, matured deep voice asked in concern. Sakura looked at the speaker sitting across from her in the Kinomotos' living room before her lower lip trembled and she buried her face in Syaoran's wool-clad sweatered shoulders again.  
  
"Daidouji's missing, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran answered grimly. The blue-haired sorcerer frowned slightly, then his face cleared.  
  
"Yes, I know that. I got a dream the night before Sakura-san called."  
  
"Then, why didn't you informed us? Do you know that Daidouji is in this state all because of you?" Syaoran snarled, his patience wearing thin to see that Eriol could still be so calm after what had happened to his girl's best friend.  
  
"Sakura-san called in the middle of the night when I was still having that dream," Eriol pointed out coolly. But his face became sombre when Syaoran's last sentence sinked in.  
  
"What do you mean by Daidouji-san is in this state all because of me?"  
  
Before Syaoran could reply however, Sakura regained herself and said, "Don't ask so much now, Eriol-kun. What matters now are that you find Tomoyo-chan before something happens to her. I'll tell you the rest later...Sonomi-san is going to panic if she finds out what happen..." Saying so, she told Eriol about the part where they were having a picnic until the part where Tomoyo disappeared into the ocean without a trace. All throughout the story, Sakura left out the part why they were having the picnic for she didn't want the sorcerer to feel guilt-ridden while searching for the lost raven-hair girl.  
  
"We'll go to the beach first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, the mermaids swam to shore. A girl, with short dark brown curls that frame her petite, gentle face, stood waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, Chiharu-chan, I missed you!" That girl exclaimed, flinging her arms out to hug the said girl when they reached her.  
  
"One of the sisters told me that there will be a newcomer," The girl murmured softly, peering over Chiharu's shoulder to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo inclined her head politely in a bow.  
  
"Rika-chan, meet Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo-chan, meet Sasaki Rika, now known as Terada Rika."  
  
"We better talk when we get home. It would be disastrous if anyone hears us..." Rika whispered, turning her head sideways, looking out for any possible strangers or humans that could be lurking around the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfePaws: That's the third chapter for you-T_T-...sorry I took so long to update this chapter...anyway, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome after you all finish with this chapter!...Thank You... 


	4. Explanations from the author

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters' speech  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she like the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transform all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she had also known that there is already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turn into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold- hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is not an update of a new chapter, but an explanation to those who have read the previous chapter and felt confused about why the mermaids can't speak when they're on dry land...I do admit that I've being a bit vague when I first write the last chapter[cuz I didn't think at that time that people would get confuse], but nevertheless, I owe you people some explanations.  
  
First off, when I wrote this fic, I base the concept off one of the episodes of this tv series called 'Charmed', it is said that mermaids have an unloving and cold heart, uncapable of emotions. Anyone of you who have read my last chapter, would have noticed that I wrote that the mermaids possessed Sirens blood as well. For more informations, you can go to this site . Their beautiful voices could lead sailors to their destruction according to the site that I've mention. Similarly, I have found out, the mermaids have the same attributes [please go to for a more detailed information] as well...using these concept, I have blend in another concept that mermaids can't speak on land, anyone of you who have read 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' would know what I'm talking about...In my fic, I put in that they speak mermish, a mermaid language, and it sounds really horrible on land, but normal in the water.[On land, the language they spoke sounds like screeches and screamings and incoherent, not to mention unbearable to the listeners]...  
  
So if they wanted to open their mouth to speak, it would be in a form of singing to each other. [do not ask me why their singing would not sound the same as them talking, cuz I seriously don't know how to explain that to you]...and singing leads to trouble, as men would be entranced by their beautiful, charming, but cursed voices[you all know how beautifully Tomoyo sings]...  
  
Please, for the sake of not being really confused when reading this fic of mine, I hope you readers out there would go to the 2 sites that I have mentioned earlier to clear up whatever confusions you might have in my story...Capish?...will update my next chapter soon, I promise!..thank you all for bearing with me...-WoLfePaWs- 


	5. Knowing about Mermaids

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she like the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transform all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she had also known that there is already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turn into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold- hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Knowing about Mermaids  
  
"I'm home!" Rika called out when they had reached the doorway of Rika's two-story modest home. There was a soft shuffling movement as a tall, slender man with clean-cut features entered.  
  
"Oh, you're back...nice to see you again, Chiharu-chan and erm..." The man gave Rika a brief hug before turning to the two young ladies behind her. He looked uncertainly at the raven-haired stranger whom he had never met before. Obviously, Chiharu had made frequent visits to Rika, ever since her close friend had found her true love and had break the curse of remaining an immortal half-fish for the rest of her life.  
  
"Anata, meet Tomoyo. She's new...what happened, anyway?" Rika asked, puzzled, as she looked to Chiharu for explanation. Chiharu sighed.  
  
* It's a long story, actually... * Chiharu wrote and she went on to 'explain', with the help of their portable whiteboard how Tomoyo had saw her struggling in the waters, and had thought that she was drowning, thus leading her to jumped into the water to save her. But of course, Chiharu was just playing around and in the end, the Mother of Mermaids saw Tomoyo and wanted her. So that was how Tomoyo became a mermaid.  
  
* But Chiharu-chan, you never told me about the Mother of Mermaids...who is she? * Tomoyo wrote on her own whiteboard. Chiharu sighed, yet again.  
  
"I'll do the explaining here, then. The Mother of Mermaids. How to describe her? She's the scariest merperson in the whole of the mermaid community. Her powers include turning humans into merpeople. Mind you, it's not just any humans - it's mostly heart-broken females who have a lot of sad feelings bottled up in their hearts, or just plainly females who have went through a lot of bad experiences and wanted to just not feel anything any more. In simpler explanation, she turns females into heartless, unfeeling creatures. A mermaid is actually just a nicer description of what she turns us into. Chiharu and I were humans, like you, before we changed," Rika explained patiently.  
  
* Oh, and she hates men too...which is why she's best friends with the Mother of Sirens, who gave us a cursed voice to lead men to their doom...* Chiharu showed Tomoyo her whiteboard, with an exaggerated sighed, completed with a hand to her forehead, as if she was about to faint. Terada watched this with an amused expression on his face, while a large sweat drop appeared on his, Tomoyo and Rika's forehead.  
  
"Mou, Chiharu-chan, don't you think you're exaggerating a little too much? Even though it's true to what you're writing," Terada asked before continuing.  
  
"I have never really understand how Rika managed to break this curse and got married to me, but I'm sure are relieved that she's happy once again."  
  
"The key to breaking this curse, Tomoyo-chan, is true love. If you want to get away from the Mother of Mermaids and Sirens, the only way is to fall in love. And do it fast, before your heart turns to stone. Both Chiharu-chan and I have seen a lot of mermaids changed, and it wasn't a very nice change. A lot of men had drowned under their merciless, beautiful voices. Chiharu-chan, the same goes for you too. You've been extremely lucky to be able to avoid the Mothers for only this long...I seriously hope both of you will not become what most others had become. Life in the ocean might be carefree and fun, but it is after all just an illusion to make you stay."  
  
* It sounds so easy, Rika-chan. But to really fall in love is difficult... You are really lucky to have met Terada, as the one who has break you away from the curse. Maa, it will get more difficult if the Mothers come for us...* Chiharu frowned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's not here," Eriol said, after what seems like hours, though it was only a few minutes. Sakura frowned in concentration. And let out a sigh of resignation.  
  
"You're right, Eriol-kun. I can't feel her presence anywhere. Does that mean she's..."  
  
"Iie...She's still alive, if that's what you're thinking. You need to stop with this worrying and start to focus. If you keep on like this, we'll never be able to find Daidouji-san."  
  
"Daidouji is our friend. Naturally, it is normal for Sakura to feel worried for her closest friend," Syaoran gritted out, his impatience running thin. He did not really know why, but whenever Hiiragizawa was present, even if he was a feet away, Syaoran would get very edgy.  
  
"Daidouji-san is my friend as well. But I'm quite sure that she wouldn't want us to worry about her, if she was to know about this," Eriol said calmly. Sakura looked at Eriol closely.  
  
'What Eriol-kun says is true. Tomoyo-chan wouldn't want us to worry about her' Sakura thought, remembering that incident when Tomoyo was separated from both Syaoran and her, when they were in the maze of classrooms in the Tomoeda elementary school. After Sakura had found her, with the help of 'Shadow', and asked if she was afraid when alone, Tomoyo had answered her with a smile.  
  
"Not at all! Because I know that if it was Sakura-chan, you'll be able to find me!"  
  
A hard, determined look overcame Sakura's worried features, and both Eriol and Syaoran knew that Sakura had pull herself together for the sake of her beloved friend.  
  
"Ah! I remember! Syaoran-kun, you remember about the story that Yamazaki-kun told us? About the ocean, I mean?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. 'Maybe, she still hasn't pulled herself together, after all.'  
  
Out loud, he said, "You mean about him seeing a mermaid emerging from the oceans one night? But you should know him. It's probably one of his lies..." Sakura was shaking her head excitedly.  
  
"Iie! Syaoran-kun, what if he was indeed telling the truth? I mean, there are times when he was truly serious. I remember that time when he came running to us when we were in the café. He was totally freaked I'm telling you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! I have got a really amazing thing to tell, you guys!" Yamazaki Takashi was closed to breathless, for he was practically running. Syaoran sighed.  
  
'Here we go again...' He thought. Though Syaoran might have been naïve to have hang on to every word he said when they were in elementary school, but Syaoran had began to know that all Yamazaki had said were all lies and stories, as Daidouji had said before. However, Sakura was still as naïve as ever.  
  
"What is it, Yamazaki-kun? Sit down and take a deep breath..." Sakura was saying.  
  
"You guys! The most amazing thing had just happened to me... I mean, I saw a mermaid emerging from the ocean! She's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen..." Yamazaki trailed off, a dreamy look overcame his humorous face.  
  
"Could it be? That our dear Yamazaki-kun is falling in love?" Sakura teased.  
  
"I could have fallen in love with her voice..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Then it could not be good news for you, Sakura-san," Eriol said seriously.  
  
"Eh...Why? Could it be that mermaids are scary creatures? But the fairy tales I read aren't like that at all..." Sakura frowned. Both Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped.  
  
"Iie, Sakura-san. The real mermaids are not the sweet, wonderous creatures that fairy tales had depicted them to be. Come on, let's find a place to sit down and discuss."  
  
A few hours later, the three of them were settle around a round, metallic, garden-style table outside the café.  
  
"So, mermaids are actually cold, heartless creatures, who lead men, with their beautiful voices, to death?" Sakura stated slowly, trying to let the information sinked in.  
  
"But, aren't you describing the Sirens, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran frowned, a little confused and doubtful that Eriol have probably mixed up the information.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "The Sirens originate from the mermaids themselves. In truth, Sirens are just part mermaids, since they have the same physical description as the mermaids. In other words, sirens and mermaids are related species."  
  
"I have this feeling that Tomoyo-chan had either turned into a mermaid or had been captured by one. If that is the case, then it could be really dangerous for you and Syaoran-kun. I mean, if what you told me are true, then there's a possibility..."  
  
"We are not going to let you search for Daidouji-san alone. Besides, You can protect my kawaii descendant, if he got enchanted by her beautiful voice," Eriol smirked, looking at a scarlet-faced Syaoran.  
  
"Stop calling me that, Hiiragizawa. What about you? Who's going to pulled you back if you fall into the spell?" Syaoran countered.  
  
"I can take care of myself well enough, so stop your worrying. If I'm correct, you did mention that I'm the cause why Daidouji-san had disappear...So therefore, I find it my responsibility to find her back," Eriol replied calmly.  
  
"Eriol-kun...thank you for everything!" Sakura said.  
  
"So Sakura-san, could you call Yamazaki-san to meet us here? I would like to know about this encounter that he had with this one particular mermaid. She might be the key in finding Daidouji-san."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfePaws: Sorry for the wait, everyone! Finally, chapter 4 is up and I do hope you people still have not forget about me [since, I have let my fics all sit around, neglected]...well, drop a review when you're done reading, would you? Thanks ^_^...constructive criticisms are welcome...flames would be send to Hades for more heat... 


	6. Tomoe, first meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~: Change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ': Characters' thought  
  
" ": Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
~ ~: Song  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she liked the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transformed all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she also knew that there was already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turned into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold-hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Chapter 5: Tomo-e, first meeting -  
  
"When was the last time you saw her? Also, what did she look like?"  
  
These questions were all directed to the youth with an ever- smiling face, and baby-textured, jet-black crew cut hair. Yamazaki, as he was called, held a finger to his chin in deep contemplation.  
  
"Erm...I think it occurred just a few days ago, or was it just yesterday? Ah, I'm very sorry, but all of my senses just fled me when I saw that mermaid...By the way, there's someone else with her. It's pretty weird to say this to you, but the other one seriously looked like Tomoyo-chan. As for your other question, Hiiragizawa-kun, she always had her hair in two high plaited braids. Not sure about the colour of her hair though, since I always sighted her at night..." and he went on to describe her features, and her estimated height. Eriol just listened intently, all the while noting down everything mentally, that might be vital information.  
  
"Ne, tell me. Why are you so interested in this? I thought you guys did not believe a single thing that I have said?" Yamazaki asked, puzzled. Sakura smiled and shook her head nervously, while trying to think of some excuses. Syaoran cleared his throat.  
  
"Since apparently Yamazaki had already seen the mermaid, then wouldn't it be safe in letting him know why we're so interested? Besides, I have this feeling that he can help us." Eriol nodded, then turned to Yamazaki.  
  
"There's a high possibility the other mermaid that you have saw are really Daidouji-san...There's no harm in letting you in on what we are really doing, since you seems really enthusiastic about that other mermaid."  
  
"Something...happened to Daidouji-san?" Yamazaki asked, concern etched on his face. For a boy who likes telling tall stories, Yamazaki sure was observant and serious when it came to his friends, and of course, everyone noticed it.  
  
Sakura went on to tell him about how they were having a picnic when Tomoyo saw someone about to drown. However, not only did she fail to save the drowning person, but also she had disappeared herself.  
  
"Well, worry not. If that girl is really Tomoyo-chan, then I know how you can find her!" Yamazaki said confidently.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I know where the mermaid always go when she's here, on land. In fact, you all knew this kind person who gave accommodation to that lovely girl."  
  
"Nani?! You should have tell us earlier!" Syaoran huffed. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Rika-chan, we'll be out the whole day today, but we'll come back in time to help you prepare dinner, all right? * Chiharu showed her friend the small, portable whiteboard. Rika nodded and send them to the front door.  
  
"Have fun, you guys. Don't forget to look at your surroundings and be careful. I heard that the Mothers are looking for the two of you," Rika murmured. Both girls nodded, a bit gravely and bade Rika a silent good- bye before leaving. Even as they were away from the waters, they found it hard to enjoy themselves fully with the Mothers so close on their tails.  
  
* Ne, Chiharu-chan, could we stop by the crafts store? I need to get some fabric for the costumes I'm making. * Tomoyo wrote. Chiharu gave her assent, then stopped.  
  
* Ano, where's the shop? Haven't exactly been here for a long time... * Tomoyo looked at the sheepish expression on her partner's face, then chuckled silently.  
  
* Precisely why I am going to lead the way, since I haven't been isolated by the sea for long...Come on, let's make our way now, we don't exactly have all day. Besides, people are starting to stare...* Chiharu looked around, and Tomoyo was right. People were staring at both of them, as if they were doing some kind of a play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What exactly, are we doing in front of Terada-sensei's home?"  
  
"Remember I said that there was a kind person, who had gave accommodation to the mermaid when she was here? And that I had said that all of you knew this person well. That person was Terada-sensei," Yamazaki answered.  
  
"You mean to say, that Terada-sensei is related to the mermaid? Wow, I didn't know..." Sakura mused in wonder. Eriol shook his head slightly. 'Sakura-san never ceases to amaze me with her innocence...'  
  
Out loud, he said, "I highly doubt that Terada-sensei is related to her in any way." Both his descendant and Sakura gave him a look that obviously stated their confusion. Yamazaki, however, was not surprised.  
  
"You are right, Hiiragizawa-kun. But it is a fact that they might be related, not by blood relations, though. You do know that Terada-sensei had married a woman who's around our age."  
  
It was pretty obvious what Yamazaki was implying. Though they had never met their teacher's wife, for it would put him in a difficult position, since his wife was still schooling after all. But, there was no doubt about it. His wife was highly likely to be related to the mysterious mermaid, in some ways if not by blood relations. Eriol shifted his graze to the modest two-storey whitewash house in front of him and frowned. No matter how hard he tried, there wasn't any sign that Tomoyo was in the house. However, he could pick up traces of Tomoyo's aura from the house.  
  
Yamazaki went to the front door and pressed the doorbell, all the while waiting patiently for the occupants inside to answer the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a petite, pretty face, framed by a soft mass of ear-length, brown curls.  
  
"How may I help you?" the young woman asked, surveying the group standing in front of her house.  
  
"Good afternoon, my name is Yamazaki Takashi. These people are my friends, Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol," Yamazaki introduced, gesturing at each of his companions respectively. "We're students of Terada-sensei and we are wondering if we could impose a short visit on him..." The woman smiled sweetly, then stepped back and open the door wider to let the four unexpected guests in.  
  
"Oh, you are students of Yoshiyuki-san. Please wait in the living room while I get him down..."  
  
"Sorry to suddenly impose on both of you," Sakura greeted politely on her friends behalf. Terada's wife smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Iie, We hardly have any guests over at our home. By the way, I'm Rika and please, do make yourselves at home." saying that, she left them in the living room to call her husband down. A minute later, Terada appeared in the living room with a mildly surprised expression on his face.  
  
"What brings you here? Having difficulties with your holiday work? Ah, Hiiragizawa-kun, nice to see you again. Here to visit your friends?" Terada greeted.  
  
Eriol stood up and bowed politely, "Likewise, Terada-sensei. However, I'm here in Tomoeda for a purpose. Yamazaki-san told us that you and your lovely wife had played host to someone whenever she is here for a visit. May I know if she is present, at the moment?" Terada looked at him with a weird expression and was about to ask why when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, tea is ready," Rika came into the living room, carrying a tray loaded with tea and sweets. A slightly tensed silence ensued not long after, as Rika served tea to the guests. Sensing the uneasiness, Rika decided to break the silence by asking her husband what they were talking about when she was making tea.  
  
Terada cleared his throat nervously, and began fiddling with his cup of tea, as he always does when he's in a nervous or uneasy mood. "Hiiragizawa-kun is looking for Chiharu-chan..."  
  
"Not only Hiiragizawa-kun, but all of us are looking for her as well, especially Yamazaki-kun. Please, it is really important that we speak with her," Sakura pleaded, desperation evident in her frantic emerald eyes. Rika peered at Sakura curiously, then sigh.  
  
"Ah, she was here a moment ago, actually. But she went out and will only be back before dinner. However, I would love it if you could stay for dinner. The more the merrier. After all, if you stay, you can get to see the pretty friend who was with her on her visit this time, ne, anata?" Rika said, looking to her husband for support. Terada nodded, then realised something.  
  
'Matte...isn't that new mermaid Daidouji? Why didn't I realised it before?' He then looked at Sakura's worried face and at Syaoran, who had his arms around his girlfriend, murmuring soothing words to calm her down. He then looked at Eriol, who sat there, with his usual placid expression and at Yamazaki, who strangely, seemed a little excited.  
  
"Ano, may I ask...you people wouldn't happen to be looking for Daidouji-chan, are you?" Terada asked cautiously, to see their reactions. Eriol looked at him intently. Terada tried hard not to look away from his intense, dark eyes - Eriol just had a way to make people feel unnerved, no matter what situation it was. The trance was broken when Eriol spoke up.  
  
"Daidouji-san was here." It was clearly more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Then it is true..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Eh? You know Tomoyo-chan? Oh never mind...so, are you staying for dinner?" Rika asked, yet again. All four glanced at each other, and all agreed to stay simultaneously. While one agreed because he could get to see the mysterious mermaid called Chiharu, the other three do so for the sake of getting Tomoyo back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* We should hurry, or we will not be home on time to help Rika- chan prepare dinner. * Both females had gone to the penguin park so Tomoyo could get started on her costume making. However, She was so engrossed in her work that both forgot the time. Thus, they were rushing home right now.  
  
However, when they were about to reach home, Chiharu stopped walking. Her expression changed from that of a cheerful one to that of one filled with subtle fear. Tomoyo, seeing the abrupt change from her newfound friend, stopped as well.  
  
* What's wrong, Chiharu-chan? * Tomoyo showed her whiteboard to her partner.  
  
Shakily, but swiftly, Chiharu penned down her thoughts and showed Tomoyo her own whiteboard.  
  
* Sing now! Don't ask why, I'll tell you later if we are able to get away...Just sing, quickly! * Tomoyo read silently. Seeing such frantic look, Tomoyo had no choice but to oblige. Positioning her clasped hands under her chin, she began a song familiar to her since elementary schooling days.  
  
~ Kumo ma ni odoru hikari  
  
Sougen ni furi sosogu kisetsu...ima hajimaru ~  
  
Slowly, a crowd that was mostly made up of male population had gathered to hear the ethereal, angelic voice.  
  
~ Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
  
Furi mukeba soko ni...itsumo kawaranu egao  
  
Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku ~  
  
Somewhere, someone was having difficulty making her way through the crowd to get to the two mermaids.  
  
"Damn it, how am I going to get to them with this crowd closing on them? Not to mention the crowd are mostly men!" came the sharp, severed voice that was filled with disdain, at the moment.  
  
"Relax, my dear...As the Chinese saying goes: A water can aid the boat in sailing smoothly, it can also cause the boat to capsize. You should, instead feel proud of yourself that you have find such rare treasure, such beautiful voice. I must say, this new 'daughter' of yours has cause quite a stir among the boys," a smooth voice, with feminine richness, drawled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika was having idle chat with the polite gentleman - Hiiragizawa Eriol - when she frowned, and abruptly, she stood up.  
  
"Chiharu-chan and Tomoyo-chan are in trouble...I need to go out for a while," Rika murmured suddenly, as she heard the unmistakable siren voice.  
  
~ Fuyu no itetsuku michi wo yuku toki...  
  
Sarige nai...hagema shini...  
  
Ikudo tasuke rare tadarou ~  
  
Sakura's head jerked up in recognising the song. Tomoyo had dedicated that song to her when she sung for the elementary school competition. "That's Tomoyo-chan's voice...Yamazaki-kun, where are you going?" Everyone turned to see Yamazaki in a trance, his dull, unseeing eyes hardly blinked as he stood up and walked to the entrance.  
  
"He had fallen under the Siren's voice, Chiharu-chan hardly uses her voice. And when she does uses it, it would only mean she has sensed the Mothers' presence," Rika explained hurriedly.  
  
"But Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun and Terada-sensei weren't affected..." Sakura said, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"No time to explain, someone stop Yamazaki-kun, please..."  
  
"Rika-san, I'm coming with you."  
  
That one voice stopped Rika's frantic fumbling. She turned to Eriol, who had now stood up, his face as placid as ever. She nodded, not having the time to argue or protest. Having another with her would be better than going alone.  
  
"Anata, please help to entertain the guest while I'm gone. I'll be back in time to make dinner, okay? Thank you." Rika gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before making her way out of the house, with Eriol following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Kimi no you ni... kimi no you ni...yuuki kureru hito deitaiyo... ~  
  
Tomoyo had somehow immersed herself into her song that it took a while before she felt Chiharu nudging her. She opened her eyes, but continued to sing. She read the words on Chiharu's whiteboard.  
  
* The Mothers are around, keep on singing and wait for Rika to come... Meanwhile, we have to keep moving around so that they will not be able to get to us, even if they can get past the crowd. * Tomoyo sweat- dropped nervously, but didn't dare to stop singing. Instead she nodded.  
  
While she concentrated on singing, she put her trust in Chiharu by letting the girl pulled her along, going in random direction sporadically. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the cavalry arrived. Rika managed to passed through the crowd of lovesick, mesmerised men, all the while pulling someone along behind her.  
  
"You girls okay? We should get back now, but how? The Mothers could be somewhere, waiting for you to walk right into their trap..." Rika asked, while pondering over how they could get out of the crowd without the Mothers' notice.  
  
"I can help, Rika-san." Tomoyo's eyes widened when she heard the voice so familiar to her, since elementary grade...since he left for London.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol stood right before her very eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfePaws: Here's the fifth chapter for you...Sorry for the late update once again...*bows in apology* Muse of Inspiration had been too busy to visit me so this came to be a little late...by the way, the lyrics you saw is the song sang by Tomoyo [duh...]. Part of the title is named after the song. I don't owned the song as well, so...Special thanks to all who had taken the time and effort to read and review, esp. D a r k n e s s in H e a r t for the encouraging words to sooth my pathetic, flattened ego [go read her stories, she's a really talented writer] and Andhera for following this fic so closely...  
  
Shannon [anonymous reviewer] - If you're reading this, I would like to apologise for confusing you like this with my flawed summary. I had made a few corrections to my summary...do hope you're satisfy, if not...well, I cannot help it, since this is how I write*sheepish* Thanks for pointing out that mistake to me anyway. I appreciate it, since you have took the time to read and review my story [plz note that I'm not being sarcastic, in case you've mistaken] 


	7. Otanjoubi Ometetou Eriol!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS for they belong to Clamp, however, I do own the plot to the story...-^_^-  
  
WoLfePaWs: Here's the sixth chapter for you readers! ^_^ Specially dedicated to Eriol-kun for his birthday [Wai! I share the same birthday as this charming bishounen, can you believed it? Ureshii desu wa!...even though he's only a character in the manga/anime]...*coughs* By the way, the chapter title have nothing to do with the chapter if you're wondering, just that I cannot think of an appropriate title, so...Okay, go read and don't forget to press the review button at the end ^_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~: Change of scene / change of POV / starting of story  
  
' ': Characters' thought  
  
" ": Characters' speech  
  
* *: Characters writing on whiteboard  
  
~ ~: Song  
  
Summary: Tomoyo had found out that she liked the reincarnation of Clow Read on the day he left for England after Sakura had transformed all Clow cards into Sakura cards...However she also knew that there was already someone else in his heart. Devastated, she shut herself off from everyone, including her best friend. What will happen if she turned into a mermaid, will her heart freeze or will her love save her from the cold-hearted beings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Chapter 6: Otanjoubi Ometetou, Eriol-kun! -  
  
The sight of young man with that compose demeanour had brought on such shock to her, that she stopped in mid-song. Abruptly, as if an insect had broken free from the spider's trap, the crowd of entranced men came back to their senses. Confusion was written all over their faces as they wondered how they had gotten to their current destination, without an inkling of what was really going on in the first place. Seeing as the spell to hold any men mesmerised was broken, Eriol urged her to continue with her song. Tomoyo, not wanting to ask what the cunning sorcerer was planning, obliged.  
  
"Yami no chikara o himeshi kagi yo  
  
Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese  
  
Keiyaku no moto Eriol ka meijiru  
  
Release!"  
  
As Eriol finished muttering the incantation necessary to bring forth his magic, a golden staff with the symbol of the sun appeared, replacing that of a tiny, golden key, which was hovering over his palm a second ago.  
  
"Song, imitate Daidouji-san and create a diversion for us," Eriol muttered. A formless, nacreous mist coalesced into a shape of a spirit being. The Song.  
  
'How? The cards only listen to Sakura-chan...' Tomoyo's thoughts were cut off as she felt an arm slipped around her waist in an embrace. Looking up at the owner of the arm, she saw Eriol glancing off to the distance as if he had saw something, which the others failed to see.  
  
"I think they are getting closer. Rika-san, it's time to make a move."  
  
A moment after he had finished talking, a bright red flash emanated from his golden staff, blinding everyone in the process. When the light had died down and she could open her eyes again, she found herself standing inside a room, Rika's living room, to be exact. Sakura was standing near Syaoran, her pink staff positioned in front of her. After a while, small particles of light gathered towards where the star was, forming into a shape of a card. The Song gain its original card form and flew towards Sakura's waiting outstretched palm.  
  
"Eriol called for me to borrow Song, through his magic," Sakura explained.  
  
Then, without warning, she darted towards Tomoyo and flung herself into Tomoyo's embrace. Tomoyo's eyes widened when she felt wetness staining the clothes on her shoulder. She pulled Sakura away from her, only to see Sakura's wide, sad eyes glazed with unshed tears and also, the small wet trails running along her face. Tomoyo reached up to gently wiped away the tears at the corner of Sakura's eyes, while staring into her eyes, willing her to not be worried. Standing just beside Tomoyo, Eriol was watching the two with an unfathomable expression on his face.  
  
"Maybe, you could explain a bit more as to how the three of us aren't affected by Daidouji's song?" Syaoran spoke up suddenly, his expression was solemn as he looked towards Rika, who was seemingly in deep thought. Rika snapped out of whatever was bothering her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have already decided to explain to you when I get back, even if you did not ask me about it."  
  
"But it's a little bit weird, not to mention amazing. I mean, Hiiragizawa-kun and Sakura-chan have magical powers, can you believe it? Pretty unbelievable, to have friends with such powers. It's all so complicated and confusing though," Yamazaki said, his index finger pointing towards heaven as if making his point.  
  
"Yes, quite right. But after meeting Rika-chan, I can't really bothered to be surprise about finding out that my own students possess magic," Terada spoke up matter-of-factly.  
  
"If a couple is truly deeply in love with each other, the Siren's song will not be able to reach the ears of the man who is already committed to the woman he loves. In other words, no matter how beautifully a mermaid sings, the man will not be affected if he is strong in keeping his love going. I'm married to Yoshiyuki-san because he is my true love, Li-kun must have love Sakura-chan very deeply to even pay that much attention to the song," at this, colour stole across Syaoran's face. Meanwhile, having regain her cheerful countenance, Sakura beamed proudly at her lover.  
  
"What about Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Rika looked at the said subject. "I'm not sure if Hiiragizawa-kun has a lover, but if he does, then it would be the same as what I said about Li-kun. If not, then it is a special case. Most often than not, single men are the victims to the Siren's song. The only time he is not affected, is due to the fact that he himself possess strong love for the singer," Rika rendered, glancing at Tomoyo, who looked away. Rika might not have any idea, but Tomoyo did. Eriol already had Mizuki-sensei, and it was pretty obvious he loved her very much.  
  
To steer the subject away, Tomoyo showed her whiteboard to Rika, who agreed after reading the contents.  
  
* Rika-chan, we should start dinner now... *  
  
"I'll help too!" Sakura chirped, relieved to have Tomoyo back again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I have that feeling that Tomoyo-chan is trying to avoid you?" Yamazaki asked Eriol, who merely shrugged.  
  
"So you knew all these times, about Daidouji's feelings," Syaoran stated flatly, glaring a little at Eriol's lack of emotions. Eriol returned the glare with an amiable smile.  
  
"Which is why I have come back, permanently," Eriol replied calmly. Syaoran stared, incredulous.  
  
"Are you back, just so to tortured her? Can't you see how miserable she is?...All of us know about the relationship between you and Mizuki-sensei," Syaoran gritted out.  
  
"Iie. It was already the past, with Kaho-san. Now, we are just merely friends. She had already being married to her high-school sweetheart for two years now. It was her, who told me that there's someone waiting for me here, in Tomoeda." Everyone blinked at Eriol's casual attitude towards the subject. Syaoran shook his head after a moment, and sigh.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't get you, Hiiragizawa..."  
  
"You don't get me all the time, my kawaii descendant."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Okay, enough about that. Your constant bickering is not going to turn Daidouji-chan back," Terada intervened helplessly, a large sweat-drop could practically be seen hanging by the side of his forehead.  
  
"Yes, you are right, Terada-sensei. And I know exactly the way to turn her back."  
  
"I don't know why, but suddenly I'm a bit afraid of you, Hiiragizawa-kun," Yamazaki replied nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we have to think of some ways to change you back into a human. It will be difficult for you, seeing as you can't speak without attracting unwanted attention from men. Not to mention, the Mothers that I have heard from Rika-chan are most disturbing..." She stopped when she saw Tomoyo shaking her head.  
  
* I forget being unhappy since becoming what I am now and I feel carefree as I am. Unless I meet the one I truly love, I cannot change back. *  
  
"But..."  
  
"It will not work if the love is only one-sided, Sakura-chan," came Rika's voice. Both Tomoyo and Chiharu nodded.  
  
* The love we find might not be the one to return our feelings. So it will be pointless unless the man love us back. * Chiharu showed her whiteboard with a simply resigned look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was a quiet and uneventful affair, well, not exactly uneventful.  
  
"Daidouji-san." Tomoyo looked up from her food at Eriol's smiling face. She felt like melting right there and then, but managed to be composed. She tilted her head slightly, indicating that she was all ears.  
  
"Come live with me and my guardians in the manor," Eriol proposed, his words carefully deliberate. Everyone stopped eating and peered curiously at Tomoyo, waiting to see her reaction. There was none.  
  
"There is a purpose in inviting you over to stay with me. Since the Mothers are after you, not to mention your friend as well, it would be a bit too dangerous in staying here if they knew you're putting up in Terada-sensei's home." Everyone, except Eriol, almost jumped out of their seat when Tomoyo uncharacteristically slammed her hand on the table and stood up. Both her hands flew around fluidly, gesturing in what was unmistakably, sign language.  
  
* Thank you for the offer, Hiiragizawa-kun, but I decline. I believe I am capable of protecting myself. *  
  
With this, she silently excused herself and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura-san, stop her," Eriol spoke. Sakura looked at him, wide- eyed.  
  
"How do you expect me to stop her?"  
  
"Use The Watery to imprison her. I believe she'll change into a mermaid upon having contact with water?" Eriol inquired, looking calmly to Rika and Chiharu for affirmation. Both nodded.  
  
"Watery, create a water prison to confine Tomoyo-chan in, release and dispel." A mermaid-like elemental being made entirely out of water, burst forth from a slender pink card and slipped through the kitchen doorway, into the living room. A moment later, a terrified shriek could be heard from the living room. Sakura winced.  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but this is for your own good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Humiliations, no matter how indirect or inadvertent it may be, I will not take. Not even from Hiiragizawa-kun! Did he even know of my feelings for him? For heaven's sake, I rather die than live with him - facing him just for today is already enough to dampen my mood. I just cannot imagine living, not to mention see...' her incessant thoughts were briefly cut off when an elemental mermaid darted pass her and trapped her in a water globe.  
  
She shrieked in horror when she realised that it was Watery. Looking down at herself, she could already see pearlescent scales appearing on her legs. No doubt it was Eriol's idea, for Sakura was too guileless to do such a thing. Everyone appeared in the living room a few moments later, save Rika and Terada, who were currently clearing the table.  
  
"Let me out!" She cried indignantly, pleadingly at Sakura [mermaids are able to speak underwater]. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but Eriol-kun is the one calling the shots here." Tomoyo looked at Eriol sharply, a poisonous look in the depths of her eyes, enough to kill anyone who met her gaze.  
  
"Could we have a little bit of privacy, please?" Eriol asked, not taking his eyes off Tomoyo. Everyone replied by leaving the living room. Tomoyo took in a deep breath and asked Eriol what did he want from her.  
  
"Am I that difficult to be with, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat at hearing Eriol addressed her by her first name. "Do it for your friends, if not for me. Sakura-san is worried for your safety and if you continue to be stubborn, there's no telling what will happen to you."  
  
Tomoyo seemed to be considering what he said. He did hit her weak spot. If there was one thing that she hates, it will be to make her friends, especially Sakura, worried.  
  
'I guess there's no choice...if the Mothers didn't exists, I wouldn't have any problems with declining his invitation to live with him...argh, I hate it when he knows my weaknesses and use them to manipulate me...' She made a face, which Eriol found amusing. However, even before he could ask [even though he could easily read her mind, but decide against it since it would be impolite], Tomoyo features softened considerably and she yielded to his request.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, something interesting was happening as well.  
  
Chiharu got a little annoyed, when she noticed Yamazaki kept staring at her without any reserve, not to mention the smile he wore on his lips was most disturbing [for Chiharu, the smile was indeed disturbing].  
  
"Will you go out on a date with me, Chiharu-chan?" Yamazaki blurted out impulsively. Everyone stared incredulously. Sakura choked on her tea, Syaoran's mouth was agape and Terada's eyebrows were arched. Chiharu blinked. Rapidly, she scribbled on her whiteboard.  
  
* Excuse me, what did you just say? * Rika giggled to herself, placing a jug of water and an empty glass in front of Chiharu. Chiharu poured herself a cup and gulped down the contents.  
  
"Will you go out on a date with me? I'm serious about what I say, if you think otherwise," Yamazaki repeated patiently. Chiharu drank another cup of water and watched the boy in front of her doubtfully.  
  
"Go on, Chiharu-chan, there's no harm in going on a date with him," Rika prompted softly. Chiharu shrugged.  
  
* Whatever you say...okay, I'll go out with you...in any case, I'm eager to break my curse as well. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, it looks as though the little treasure you found had a powerful sorcerer protecting her. I suggest we do something fast, before the sorcerer warms her broken heart," the rich, female voice drawled, watching a scene unfold in the large bubble hovering in front of her and her companion she called sister.  
  
"And Chiharu seems to be going in the same direction as well. What am I going to do? In just a short time, I'm going to lose two of my best girls, is there nothing we can do?" the other complained, swishing her tail furiously, as if throwing a child's tantrum.  
  
"Patience, sister. One, we can get rid of the boys and bring the girls back. Two, we can lure the girls to us and keep a close watch on them, until they're too far gone for true love to save them. The first one, we can apply to Chiharu, since the boy doesn't seems to possess any powers strong enough to parry our attacks. The second one, we can apply to Tomoyo, since she doesn't know us. Chiharu made a mistake in not introducing her to us; therefore, she doesn't know what we look like. Bringing her to us would be easy."  
  
"The second option is going to be difficult, seeing as she is constantly going to be watched by the sorcerer. Worst, she was already in love with him even before I discover her, and an added disadvantage as he doesn't seems to be affected when she sings."  
  
"All the more challenging. We haven't had such exciting problems on our hands for so long, I'm going to be bored to tears." Saying this, she made her point by smiling a malicious smile, her lusciously crimson red lips parted to show a row of pearl-white teeth slightly sharper than most normal human beings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~  
  
...Tsuzuku... 


End file.
